


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Sandor and Sansa each remember, their true feelings unknown to the other. 100-word drabble series/vignettes, told in alternating points of view.





	Girl of the North Country

As they marched North, he thought of her.  He wondered if he'd ever see her again.   He told himself he no longer cared, after he'd asked her to come with him back then and she had said no.  He even said that he hated people with ginger hair, but it was only because seeing them made him think of her.

He did not know that she walked along the battlements of Winterfell sometimes, staring out across the trees and hills and wondering what had become of him, if he was still alive, full of regret for not going with him.


End file.
